A New Beginning
by yasthepotato
Summary: The war is over. Everybody is back to Hogwarts for their 8th year. Hermione is dating Ron. Draco is dating Pansy. Hermione and Draco are the Heads. Hermione and Draco loathe eachother. By time will it change?


Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. Just the idea of the story. However, there are some changes. Dumbledore is still alive. As is Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Remus Lupin & Moody.

A New Beginning

The war is over. A new year has begun. There will be a 8th grade in Hogwarts for the older students in Hogwarts such as: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. Hermione is going out with Ron, Harry is dating Ginny & Draco Malfoy is dating Pansy. Everybody is happy, everything is perfect….but the question is will it stay perfect?

Hermione Granger is anxious and happy. Anxious, because its 1st of September, which means that is the day she goes back to Hogwarts. Happy, because she felt self-conscious. She had changed over summer. Her hair was no longer bushy; it fell to her waist into perfect, shiny curls. Her eyes were a honey brown, which complimented her hair. Her body had curves & she was neither really thin, neither fat. Her sense of style had changed. For example, today, the Big Day, she wore dark red skinny jeans, a gold t-shirt & gold ballerinas.

Speaking of boys, she dated Ron. She loved him in every way possible, as he did too. But she was a bit worried about Lavender. As of Harry, he was her best friend.

Hermione received her Head Girl letter this summer. She was kind of expecting it. Hermione was excited to know who was named Head Boy. She hoped it was someone she knew. She did NOT want it to be Malfoy, the Ferret she loathed since first year.

_Hermione happily went to meet her friends on Platform 9 ¾ . Harry and Ginny were standing together. Ron was searching Hermione. When he saw her, he gave her a big hug & a quick kiss.

"Mione! I missed you! How are you? By the way, you look gorgeous, as always" said Ron enthusiastically.

"I missed you more. I am fine, now that I saw you. & Thanks" said Hermione blushing.

"Hey Hermione" said Harry & hugged his best friend.

"HERMIONE! What's up? I missed you! I got named Prefect! Oh my god! You look beautiful!" said a hyper Ginny giving a bone crushing hug to her best friend.

"Hey Harry! Whoa there Ginny. Calm down! Congratz! Missed you too. Thank you! You look gorgeous too." said Hermione happily.

"So, what did you do this summer Mione?" asked Ron.

"Well, my parents & I went to Italy. We visited Venice. It was absolutely beautiful. I would love to visit it again. Then, we went to France. My parents decided to celebrate their anniversary there. The Tour of Eiffel is fantastic! Oh and I brought you presents!" said Hermione.

"Well give us the presents later, because we've got to go to the train." Said Harry

They all went in the same compartment. Except for Hermione & Ginny, who had to go to the Heads & Prefects compartment.

_Draco Malfoy changed over summer too. His hair was falling loosely over his eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt which complimented his grey, smoky eyes, dark blue jeans & sneakers. Girls had to admit he was hot. Pansy Parkinson was beside him being her usual slutty self.

Draco received a Head Boy letter. He was proud of it. But he couldn't help wondering who the Head Girl was. He just wished it wouldn't be Granger, the mud blood he despised since the day he stepped foot in Hogwarts

At the Prefects & Heads compartment, everybody was talking. No one was surprised that Hermione was Head Girl. Hannah Abbot & Justin Finch-Fletchey were the prefects of Huffelpuff. Ginny & Neville were the Prefects of Gryffindor. Cho Chang and Terry Boot, Ravenclaw. The Prefects of Slytherin were Millicent Bullstrode & Blaise Zabini. The Head boy wasn't there yet.

After a while, Draco Malfoy entered the compartment. The first one to talk was Hermione: "Are you Head Boy, Ferret?" She feared he would be. Hermione didn't want to share the Heads dorm with him!

"Yes, I am, Mudblood. I excpect you are Head Girl." Said Malfoy smirking.

".. this could not be possible. How can YOU be Head Boy?" said Hermione angrily.

"Well, Mudblood, don't forget that I am the second most intelligent boy at school& so far, I haven't broken any rules at Hogwarts. Believe me, you aren't my first choice either." Said Malfoy lazily.

Everyone was watching the heated conversation between the enemies.

Defeated, Hermione sat down beside Ginny, muttering all sorts of things.

Arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione sat between Ron and Harry.

"So? Who is the Head Boy Mione?" asked Harry.

"You won't believe who. Guess" said Hermione.

"Neville?" asked Ron

"Dean?"Asked Harry.

"Seamus?"

"No, no and no. He isn't in Gryffindor." Said Hermione sadly.

Harry understood. He tried again. ". is it Malfoy? Please tell me I am mistaken."

"Well, you got it right Harry. "said Hermione.

"WHAT! HOW CAN DUMBLEDORE LET THAT FERRET BECOME HEAD BOY?" roared Ron, causing the whole Great Hall to hear him.

"Ron" Hermione gritted her teeth "Calm. Down. Dumbledore is looking at you!"

In fact, Dumbledore smiled understandingly. Snape was the one who became mad.

"50 points from Gryffindor for insulting the Head Boy & calling him a Ferret. From what I can see, Mr. Malfoy is a human. "said Snape strictly.

The whole Gryffindor table glared at Ron for making their house loses points from the beginning.

"That greasy headed git" said Ron hotly after the Great Hall was filled with chatters again.

"Ron, stop insulting professors will you?" said Hermione.

"I can't blame him Mione. 50 points IS a lot after all. "said Harry.

"Roghw did Dubledow let da Feshet become Herd Bogghy?" said Ron with his mouth full.

Hermione & Harry were disgusted of the habit of their friend (well boyfriend in Hermione's case). Hermione pinched her nose and said: "Ronald Weasley. STOP talking with your mouth full. It is disgusting. No one wants to see what you are eating IN your mouth."

"Sorry Mione. I was saying: How did Dumbledore let the Ferret become Head Boy?" said Ron after having swallowed his food.

"I honestly don't know" said a disturbed Hermione.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table…

"Drakey-poo! How dare he say this!" said Pansy sticking to Draco

"Pansy. STOP calling me this horrible name. He is a bastard traitor, so I really do not care. But I am very happy about the removed points" said Draco

"Mate, is Granger the head girl?" asked Blaise

"Yup. I hate her so much. How am I going to spend an entire year with her?"Said Draco

"Don't worry Drakey-poo. I'll try to spend time with you at the Heads dorm ;)" said Pansy.

"Pansy, seriously. STOP CALLING ME DRAKEY-POO! I think I am old enough to handle a Mudblood." Said a very mad Draco.

And with that, he stormed out of the great hall.

At the Gryffindor table, things were okay…

Hermione was worried. Lavender hadn't stop staring at Ron with a I'm-in-love stare. When she got enough, she kissed Ron on the mouth.

"Get a room, you too!" said a laughing Harry. He understood Hermione.

Satisfied, Hermione smirked at Lavender. A smirk clearly saying: he-is-mine-so-get-a-life.

Lavender began crying like a baby, and then she stormed out of the Great Hall. Her best friends Parvati & Padma at her heel.

Looks like it is going to be a long year…

Read & Review! I need to get at least 10 reviews before continuing….


End file.
